Beginning or Last?
by Y The Unwanted Y
Summary: Kagome gets mad at Inuyasha as usual, but this time she gets mad enough to leave. A new girl falls down the well. Does she replace Kagome?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Inuyasha, but I do own Lanaya and this computer!**

…Beginning or Last?

"Sit boy!" Kagome said irritated by how Inuyasha was acting, "Sometimes, you're just… too much!"

"Well…you're…always too much!" Inuyasha yelled back as he began to stand up from the ground.

Kagome glared and then grinned "Is that so!" she walked closer to him and raised her hand. With one swipe, Kagome had slapped Inuyasha.

"Ah…young lovers!" Miroku said to Sango as the two behind the bushes and trees watching the two. He lowered his hand to grope her buttocks. Sango pushed Miroku to the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she walked away from him. Kagome paid no attention to him. Inuyasha turned around and began walking towards the woods.

"We better leave," Sango said helping Miroku up. He began brushing the dirt on his robe off. "Agreed," Miroku finally said when there was no dirt remaining on the front of his robe. He turned around and began walking when Sango busted out laughing.

"What!" he looked behind him at Sango.

"Oh, it's nothing!" she forced herself to not laugh.

Miroku raised an eyebrow "Strange…very…strange," he then began walking, Sango followed.

"Kagome wondered to the well she had originally came out of 'I'm gonna go home for a few hours then come back,' she thought to herself.

In the other dimension, where Kagome had come from, another girl stumbled upon the well. Her name was Lanaya. Lanaya was considered a 'rebel girl' at the school she went to. She never wore the forest green pleated skirt, white blouse, and forest green tie uniform like all the other girls. Lanaya usually wore black baggy pants, neon green tank top with a black star in the center revealing her naval piercing, and black skater shoes with a neon green sole.

Lanaya peered down the well, when one of her guy friends came up to her and scared her from behind. She tumbled into the well. "Lanaya? Lanaya…Lanaya! Are you ok?" There was no reply from her. The boy quickly ran and ditched the scene. Kagome had jumped into the well at the same time Lanaya had fallen in.

She screamed as she fell down the long, dark tunnel. 'What the hell is this? Some kind of endless tunnel of doom?' Lanaya thought to herself before she hit the ground. Lanaya laid there to soak up all what had just happened and for her body to register the pain.

Shippo heard the _thump _that came from the well. He immediately ran to it. "Kagome? Is that you?" Shippo said as he looked down the well.

Lanaya winced in pain, "Ow… and who the hell is Kagome," she stood up and brushed all the dirt off her clothes. Shippo shrieked in delight, "Cool, another newcomer!" Lanaya shook her head "Another….wait…newcomer!" she placed her index finger on her right ear, "Did I hear you right, another newcomer?"

Shippo clapped his tiny hands together, "Yep…that's right!" Lanaya tried climbing up the well but failed and fell off, "How do I get outta here?" Shippo smiled, "One sec." he paused, "oh Inuyasha…come here please!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of Shippo's voice, "Ugh…what does he want now!" he began running in the direction he had heard Shippo's voice. Once he reached where Shippo was he stopped, "What do you want?"

"Take a look into the well that should clear some things up."

Inuyasha looked down into the well and saw Lanaya kick the side of the well and jump onto the other foot and hold the one that kicked the well in pain. "Let me guess another newcomer and you want me to help him out," Inuyasha snickered, "Fine…but you owe me big time!" he then jumped down the well and forced Lanaya onto his back before jumping back up. As soon as Inuyasha's feet touched 'safe' ground he dropped Lanaya onto the ground.

"Excuse me! I'm no man and how dare you drop me like that!" Lanaya said after standing back up and brushing the dirt off…yet again!

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he turned around, "I'm sorry?" he replied.

**Ok I'm sorry I have to cut this short but PLEASE review or I can't continue this fanfic!**


End file.
